Long Stretch of Love
by FacelessTwins
Summary: This is a series full of Gravity Falls one-shots involving many different ships. From Mabifica, to the lesser known ships like PreStan. We like to appeal to everyone's likes, so if you have any requests for a ship just ask. Keep in mind that this is JUST fluff. No smut will be written in this. We keep this stuff PG.
1. Fears (Mabifica)

**Fears (Mabifica)**

"What are you afraid of?"

Pacifica blinked, somewhat surprised by the sudden question. She looked over at Mabel, who was seated beside her in a lawn chair.

Neither of them could sleep, so they decided to head up to the roof of the Mystery Shack to enjoy the stars and make small talk. Pacifica had asked her parents to spend the night at the Pines residence and, surprisingly, they agreed; after telling her to make sure no one actually saw that she was spending the night there, of course.

Pacifica shifted her gaze, swallowing a lump that had formed in her throat "Um… Well…" She turned to face Mabel "You go first. What are you afraid of?" Pacifica, while she was really trying to postpone answering, truly was curious as to what Mabel was afraid of. As far as Pacifica knew, Mabel wasn't really afraid of much.

Mabel let out a small hum, tapping her chin in a thoughtful manner "Well…" she began "I'm not a huge fan of heights," she said. Pacifica raised an eyebrow "Then how can you stand being on the roof?" she asked. Mabel smiled "Oh, well, it's just when I'm _really_ high up. This is okay. So long as I don't look down," she explained. Pacifica let out a small "huh," sitting back in her lawn chair.

"I was never too big on sharks either. Well… I like them, but they can be pretty scary if they try to eat me or something," Mabel continued.

Pacifica closed her eyes, folding her hands in her lap. She enjoyed this; listening to Mabel talk. It helped calm her nerves.

"I'd hate to lose my family too…" Mabel shifted her gaze to Pacifica "So…" she began, "What about you?"

Pacifica let out a breath through her nose, opening her eyes half way and staring up at the star filled sky "Bells… I… I've never been too big a fan of bells…" she mumbled. Pacifica felt a wave of nervousness wash over her "My biggest fear though… Is the future."

Mabel smiled "Well, everyone's afraid of that. Even I'm a little nervous about what could happen," she said, gnawing on the inside of her cheek to fight back a nervous laugh that wanted to escape her.

Pacifica shook her head, sitting up "No, I'm worried because I _know_ what's going to happen," she said "I'll turn out just like my parents. Cold, heartless, - pretty soon there won't even be a Pacifica Northwest anymore. It'll just be make-up, expensive body lotions, and an unimpressed expression that's carved into my body."

Mabel frowned and got up off her chair. She walked over to Pacifica and positioned herself so their eyes were level. Pacifica stared into Mabel's soft brown eyes. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn she'd seen a small spark of… understanding… As if Mabel knew how she felt. That she was worried about becoming just like her parents… Or, maybe her great uncle Stan?

Mabel smiled softly, the understanding quickly hidden by reassurance "Pacifica, you will never end up like your parents. Ya wanna know why? Because you are a sweet person. And I know your parents might seem like bad people, but deep down I know, that you know that they care about you."

Pacifica felt tears burning in the corners of her eyes. She got up off the chair, wrapping Mabel into a tight embrace. Mabel was surprised at first, but quickly returned the hug "Thank you…" Pacifica breathed, her voice nearly breaking "Thank you…"

Mabel smiled softly "You're welcome."

Pacifica released Mabel from the hug, staring into her eyes. She swallowed, quickly placing a soft kiss on Mabel's forehead. Mabel jumped slightly in surprise. She hadn't expected Pacifica to do that. To be honest, Pacifica didn't even expect to do that.

Pacifica quickly turned on her heels and walked over to the ladder leading down to the shack gift shop. Her face was flushed red, and she had covered her mouth with her hand "I'll go get more soda," she mumbled, beginning her descent down the ladder.

Mabel stood there for a few seconds before slowly putting a hand to her forehead where Pacifica had kissed it. She blinked a few times "All those guys I chased after…" she mumbled "Kept me from chasing after someone else… Someone… I really liked…" Mabel shifted her gaze up to the stars "This is okay, right? I can... I can like girls… Right?"

Mabel shook her head and walked over to her lawn chair, taking a seat "Who am I kidding? Pacifica probably only did that as a thank you or somethin'. After all, girls kiss each other all the time. No way she likes me. No way at all." Yet Mabel's mind still lingered on the idea of being with Pacifica; being more then friends; dating her.

 _"What would it feel like?"_ she wondered _"To hold her hand, or to hold her in my arms, or be with her? What would it be like? Feel like?"_ Mabel closed her eyes "I'm a girl. I… I like boys. That's how it's supposed to be." It was way too hard to convince herself of that than it should have been.

 ** _(A/N):_ This was inspired by "The Coming Storm" by cellar00rs. We recommend reading her (or his) stuff! She's (or he's) an excellent writer. The reason we have the or's in place is because we don't want to make assumptions of what cellar00rs gender is. We don't know much about her (or him), since we just discovered her (or him) a few weeks ago. Hopefully we aren't coming off as rude or anything. Apologize in advanced if we are.**


	2. Sharing (PreStan)

**_(A/N):_ This takes place during the Golf Wars episode, and in the Relativity Falls AU. Also, has anyone actually noticed that Mabifica becomes PreStan in the Relativity Falls AU? Just like Dipifica becomes FordWest? It's just a question that's been tugging at our minds for a while.**

 _ **(Cassy: Raise your hand if you ship PreStan! *raises both hands* I ship it! Times two! Also, unintentional rhyme!**_

 _ **Jack: You ship everyone with everyone Cassy, so you're vote doesn't count**_

 _ **Cassy: Shush! Let the reader read!)**_

 **Sharing (PreStan)**

Preston grumbled under his breath. He was being forced to ride home with the two Pines twins, Stanley and Stanford. Well… It wasn't really force, so much as he had to. His mom was busy and his dad had passed away before he was born, so Preston was stuck riding home with the Pines twins.

Stan shuffled around in his seat, digging through stuff in the back of the car.

Ford was looking over a strange, dusted, old book that had a blue pine tree with the number three on it. Preston was curious as to where he got it, but decided not to ask.

Stan grinned "Cool, I found two tacos," he exclaimed, sitting back down and adjusting his seatbelt.

Preston raised an eyebrow, looking over at the two tacos Stan was holding. He shuttered, wondering where in God's name those things had been.

Stan took a bite out of one of the tacos, a smile on his face "Sweet! Still good too!" he said through a mouth full of food.

Preston nearly cringed at how ill-mannered Stan was. Ford was much more well-mannered then his twin, Preston knew that much. Although, something else bugged him. He shifted his gaze to the tacos and pointed to them "You're allowed to eat in the car?" he asked, a look of surprise crossing his face. Sure, Preston was allowed to eat in the car to, but that was on very (very, very, very, very, very, _very_ ) rare occasions. He understood why though; it would cost a lot of money to clean up any stains that happen to make their way onto anything.

Stan grinned "Pssh, yeah," he said "The car's where secret surprise snacks happen." Stan paused, shifting his gaze from Preston to the tacos, then back to Preston. Stan held out one of the tacos to Preston "Want one?" he asked, a light smile on his face.

Stan and Preston had their differences in the past, but Mabel had asked him to try and be nice. Stan didn't want to disappoint his favorite grauntie, so he tried his best to act nice towards Preston.

Preston held up a hand in protest "Oh, I'm not supposed to take handouts," he said. That was a lie. Preston could take handouts, but he chose not to. He thought it made him seem petty.

"Handouts?" Stan questioned "It's called sharing." Stan lightly nudging Preston in the arm with his elbow, a smile on his face. Stan raised an eyebrow, the smile quickly being replaced by a frown "You do know what sharing is right?" he asked.

Preston squinted his eyes, rolling the word around in his head. He'd heard other people mutter it, but he's never said it before "Sha-shaawing?" he asked, attempting to say the word.

Stan rolled his eyes, not stopping a smile form slipping onto his lips. He held out one of the tacos to Preston "Just take it," he said. Preston blinked a few times, then, hesitantly, took the taco from Stan. He stared down at it, wondering what exactly he should do with it, because there is no way he planed on eating it. Luckily he didn't have to make a decision since Mabel pulled up in front of Northwest Manor. She put the car in park and flashed Preston a smile "Tell your mom I said 'hi,'" she said. Preston got out of the car, replaying with a "Yeah, sure."

He began his walk up to the gate, waving goodbye "Thanks for the ride, or whatever," he mumbled. Preston paused his walk, debating on if he should say something else. He sighed "Hey… Stan…" be began "I hate to admit it, but…" Preston looked back at Stan, flashing him a light smile "I had fun."

Stan blinked a few times, finally noticing how nice Preston looked in his brown, collared shirt, and white khakis.

Stan felt his heart skip a beat and his face heat up. Ford smiled, and waved "See you later, Preston," he said. Ford shifted his gaze to his blushing twin "So, I take it we're all friends now?" he asked, a hopeful look in his eyes. He's had his fair share of arguments with Preston, but he had to admit, he had a lot in common with Preston. Stan swallowed, shifting his gaze to Ford "I think so…" he mumbled. Mabel glanced at Stan in her rear-view mirror, taking note of his blushing features. She smirked _"Someone's got a crush…"_ she thought.


	3. I Watched You Grow Up (Standy)

**I Watched You Grow up (Standy)**

Snow feel down from the sky, and a light breeze pushed the weather vane on the Mystery Shack in circles.

Stan was restocking the giftshop for Soos, who was on vacation visiting family in Mexico with his now fiancée, Melody. Stan was happy for Soos. He deserved a nice girl, and that girl was beyond nice. Stan made sure of that.

The bell, signaling that someone opened the door, jingled.

Stan sighed, "We're _closed_ ," he grumbled, without looking up from what he was doing.

"Well, _that's_ no way to greet an old friend."

Stan froze, blinking a few times. That voice… It couldn't be… Stan turned around to find Wendy Corduroy standing in front of the closed door.

She hasn't changed a bit. Still the same freckle dotted cheeks, orange hair, and sparkling green eyes. She was wearing a black trench coat, winter boots, skinny jeans, and a purple flannel scarf that was wrapped snuggly around her neck, with her hair tucked into it.

Wendy smiled "I missed you, ya old codger," she said.

Stan let out a breath, a smile playing on his lips, "It's been a while," he said.

Wendy grinned, holding out her arms, "I know you're not one for hugs, but could this be an exception?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Stan smiled wide, holding out his arms and walking up to Wendy, wrapping her into a tight hug. He released her from the hug, his hands resting on her shoulders "God, it's good to see you again," he said. Wendy grinned, "Good to see you too," she said, lightly punching Stan in the arm.

"How old are you know?" Stan asked. Wendy raised an eyebrow "Don't you know it's rude to ask someone their age?" she replied, a smirk playing on her lips. Stan rolled his eyes "Oh please, that only works when you're my age," he said. Wendy giggled "Fair enough. I'm twenty," she replied. Stan whistled "Twenty…" he breathed "So, you're actually a mature adult know?" he asked. Wendy nodded, crossing her arms "Yep!" she chirped, happily. Stan removed his hands from her shoulders and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow "Oh really?" he asked. Wendy rolled her eyes "Okay, fine. Maybe the mature part is wrong," she mumbled. Wendy placed her hands on her hips, pride filling her eyes "But I'm a full-fledged adult!" she said, proudly. Stan chuckled "Speakin' of," he began "You doin' well? No trouble with this thing called real life?" he asked. Wendy shook her head "Nope! I'm working at my dad's logging camp. It's not so bad," she said.

Stan looked Wendy over. She had grown so much. He remembered when she would stop by the shack to try and steal some of his merchandise when she was still a kid. He had watched her grow up. Watched her grow into this lovely young girl. Stan couldn't help but smile "You've grown a lot," he said. A thought began to tug at the back of Stan's mind, "By the way, what made you decide to stop by?"

Wendy grinned "Soos told me you were watching the shack and I figure, it's been four years since we last saw each other, so why not stop by?" she explained. Stan grinned "In that case, I won't complain," he said. Wendy walked around the shack, taking all the resent changes in "So…" she began "Married yet?"

Stan raised an eyebrow "Kid, this is me you're talkin' about. Do ya think I'm married yet?" he asked. Wendy shrugged "Fair point," she replied. Stan tucked his hands in his pockets "You want some coffee? Or are you just stopping by?" he asked. Wendy smiled lightly, her gaze shifting to Stan "Coffee sounds nice," she said.

 **-O-O-O-O-**

Stan placed down his coffee cup and leaned back in his chair.

Wendy had taken off her coat, boots, and scarf, putting them by the door.

Stan had made coffee.

Now the two sat at the kitchen table, a calm silence circling them as they basked in each other's presence.

Four years had passed since the last time they saw each other, and still, everything seemed to stay right where it was. Nothing seemed out of place. Not one thing.

Wendy smiled lightly, tracing the pattern of the design on her coffee cup "How has everyone been? Ford, Dipper, Mabel?" she asked. Stan shrugged "As good as they can be. Mabel is as cheerful as ever. Dipper, last I saw, seemed pretty content. Ford's doin' well. Still buried in his books," he explained. Wendy took a sip from her coffee cup, brushing her thumb over the design once more.

She missed this. She loved talking to Stan, and she missed the twins. She had been so busy with her dad's logging camp that she didn't get much time to visit anymore. So, when she heard Stan was staying for a few days, she had to make time and come visit. She never thought much on it, but she had a small crush on Stan when she was a kid. Never acted on it, since she knew it would never happen. But that never stopped her from spending time with him.

Stan, for his part, always had a suspicion that Wendy had a crush on him. He left it alone though, thinking that it'd be best, and that it was just that, a crush.

An hour had passed. Stan and Wendy long since finished the coffee he made. Wendy let out a small sigh "Well…" she began, getting up from the table "As fun as this was, I better get back or my dad might start to worry."

Stan got up as well, picking up Wendy's coffee cup, along with his "Alright," he said, walking over to the sink and placing the cups in it.

They exited the kitchen and headed into the gift shop.

Wendy put on her coat, boots, and scarf, making sure that she wasn't forgetting anything. She turned to face Stan, who gave her a soft smile "I'll be here for the rest of the week, so feel free to stop by," said Stan. Wendy smiled "I'll see if I can fit it in my schedule," she said. Wendy turned to face the door, placing her hand on the cold knob. She paused, feeling a wave of bravery wash over her. She turned to face Stan.

In one swift motion, she had placed a kiss on his cheek, turned back to the door, and exited the shack.

Stan blinked a few times. He placed a hand on his cheek. He swallowed, taking a deep breath "Didn't expect her to do that…" he mumbled, feeling his face go a light pink.


	4. Landfill (BillFord)

**Landfill (BillFord)**

 ** _(A/N):_ Just a quick little note, in case there's any confusion. Bill is a human in this. Also, the title might not make since, but it's the name of a song. We just left out the lyrics, because we deemed them unnecessary.**

Seagulls flew around a boat that was anchored in place. Waves licked at the sides of the boat, causing it to rock gently. A cool breeze blew.

Ford stared up at his bedroom ceiling, his hands folded on his stomach. He swallowed, not wanting to think about all of the past events that took place. He shifted his gaze to the sleeping figure that was a few feet away from him, buried in blankets. Stan's light snores took up the silence, almost calming Fords nerves. Slowly, Ford felt sleep take hold of him, his eyes shutting.

 **-O-O-O-O-**

 _Bill extended his hand, the blue flame glowing brightly, almost inviting "What do ya say, Sixer?" he asked "Do we have ourselves a deal?"_

 _Ford stared at the extended hand, doing his best not to cringe at his childhood nickname that had been given to him by his brother. A light smile slipped onto his lips. He began to weigh the options in his head._ _Bill grinned wide "Tick-tock, kid," he said, his visible eye briefly taking the shape of a clock._ _Ford nodded, shaking Bill's hand "It's a deal," he said, a smile on his face. Bill smirked "Don't you worry, Fordsy. This is something you definitely wont regret!"_

 _Little does Ford know that this is the very moment that his life went on a dark, dangerous road._

 **-O-O-O-O-**

 _Ford looked around at his surroundings. He was on a boat. Ford frowned, feeling his stomach churn with regret "Bill…" he began "Where am I?" he asked, shifting his gaze around his surroundings._

 _Bill appeared beside him, a smile on his face "Why, you should already know that, IQ! This_ is _your mind, after all," he said, gesturing to the atmosphere around him._ _Ford felt his breath catch in his throat "No… I…" he muttered, feeling his voice slip from him._ _Bill raised an eyebrow "'No' what?" he asked._ _Ford shook his head, shutting his eyes, and finally finding his voice "Nothing… It's just…" Ford swallowed "This boat… Reminds me of the one I had built with my brother…"_

 _Bill raised an eyebrow "The one you never finished?" he asked._ _Ford nodded. It felt like he was being crushed, a sudden weight of guilt pressing down on him. This was why Ford buried himself in work. He felt too much guilt. Sure, he was mad for a couple of weeks, but that anger slowly faded to guilt and regret._ _Bill shifted his gaze to the rising sun "Since this is your mind, do you want to play some inter-dimensional chess?" he asked._

 _Bill hated to admit it, but he felt some pity for the brilliant_ _scientist. He decided to distract himself by focusing his mind on other things, like how he would beat Ford at inter-dimensional chess. After all, he couldn't risk getting attached. This partnership was only_ _temporary._

 _Ford nodded slowly "Yeah..." he mumbled "That sounds nice..."_

 **-O-O-O-O-**

 _Ford ran a hand through his hair, his breath ragged from a lack of sleep. He frantically scribbled in his journal, the paranoia setting in. He couldn't sleep. He didn't want to sleep. He was to scared of what awaited him. He bit the inside of his cheek. He felt his lips twitch, remembering his first kiss. His first kiss with Bill. He was a fool to fall in love, especially with someone who used him. All Ford was to Bill was a puppet, a pawn in a much bigger game._ _Bill ruined his mind, dismantling it into pieces. The sad thing is… A small part in Ford_ still _loved Bill, no matter how much he hated him._

 **-O-O-O-O-**

 _The cold winter air howled outside._

 _Ford had finally lost all hope and called the last person he would ever trust for help. He called his brother. He called Stanley. The man who ruined his chances at getting into his dream school. The man who ruined his project, all because he didn't want Ford going off to college on his own._

 _Ford ran about the house, collecting various items, because if he just sat around, he'd be even more paranoid then he already was. There was no possible way that Bill could possess Stan, given that Stan was smart enough to see through Bills trickery, but that didn't stop Ford from worrying._

 _After Stan showed up, all the anger that had been silent for those ten years fell out of them. It erupted into a frenzy of fists and kicks. Ford never hated his brother, but Bill had broken his mind, and moved things around, creating this scared, irrational, paranoid, selfish being. When Ford heard Stan scream, it immediately snapped him back into reality, and he had never felt so much guilt then in that moment when he had hurt his brother._

 _Then Ford had been sucked into the portal. Leading him to the Nightmare Realm, where Bill sat before him on a throne made of optical illusions. Bill grinned wide, his chin resting in his hand "Look who decided to pay me a visit!" he chirped, his voice echoing around them._

 _The next thing Ford knew, he was being hunted down by various creatures, stuck in hiding._

 _Bill, honestly, felt some guilt for ruining Ford, but he had to trick him or else he'd be stuck in this dimension for all eternity. And it's not like Bill actually_ cared _about Ford in the first place... Right...?_

 _Bill placed a hand over his mouth, shifting his gaze to the side "Right...?" he asked himself._

 **-O-O-O-O-**

Fords eyes snapped open and he sucked in a breath. He sat up in his bed, running a hand through his silver locks. Ford blinked a few times, looking around at his surroundings. He shifted his gaze to Stan, who was still sleeping peacefully. Ford sighed, laying back down and staring up at the ceiling. He felt a wave of mixed emotions fall on him.

Sadness, regret, anger, guilt, happiness, love... They all weighed down on him as he recalled all he'd been through with Bill.

Had any of it ever been real? A small part in Ford hopes that it was; hopes that their love wasn't just for show; hopes that Bill actually felt something. The other part knows better; it knows that Bill saw Ford as nothing but a puppet, a pawn, a sack of meat...

Ford squeezed his eyes shut "I want you so much… But I hate your guts…" he muttered, feeling a single tear slip from his eye and roll down his cheek.


	5. Apologies (WenDip)

**Apologies** **(WenDip)**

 _ **(A/N): This story takes place in between episodes. It's the day after Wendy broke up with Robbie because of the mystery CD.**_

Dipper was laying on his back on the soft grass, his face stuffed in Journal 3. It was early morning, and he decided to distract himself. He wasn't too far from the shack, but still far enough in the woods that he didn't see Stan making new attractions outside (or talking to a very upset Wendy).

Dipper sighed and closed Journal 3, placing it on the ground beside him. He still felt bad about the way he treated Wendy. She had just broken up with Robbie, he comes along and tries to be the hero, and manages to screw up by asking her if she wants to go _bowling_. Dipper sighed, rubbing his eyes "Mason, you are an idiot," he muttered. He wanted to apologize, he really did, but he was to nervous. He didn't know if Wendy would yell at him or if she would ignore him all together. He wasn't even sure if Wendy considered him a friend anymore… Dipper felt his heart sink at that realization "Could I have screwed up that bad…?"

There was a light sound of footsteps approaching him "Could you have screwed up, what, that bad?"

Dipper knew that voice. He sat up and looked in the direction the voice came from, to find Wendy with a confused look on her face. Dipper took note of the redness and puffiness of her eyes. Dipper frowned _"She was crying…"_ he thought, making him feel even more guilty. Dipper shifted his gaze "I…" he trailed off, a weight of guilt pressing down on him.

Wendy walked over to him and took a seat beside him "What's eatin' at ya?" she asked, a small smile slipping on to her face.

Dipper sighed "It's just… I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Wendy raised an eyebrow, taking a few minutes to realize he was talking about the thing with Robbie. Wendy let out a drawn out "Oh," and shook her head "Dude, don't even worry about it," she said.

Dipper frowned "But I was such a jerk," he said.

Wendy shook her head and ruffled his hat "Trust me. It's no big deal. I get that you just tried to help. I mean, you're still a kid, so it makes since that you forgot to take other things into consideration," she said.

Dipper shook his head "No… I should have thought things through… I was an idiot…"

Wendy frowned, feeling a wave of guilt wash over her. She was upset when she found out what Robbie did, and she took it out on Dipper, even when he was just trying to help. Wendy sighed "Look, Mason," she began.

Dipper's eyes went wide when Wendy had said his real name. As far as he could tell no one else knew what his real name was except for Mabel, Stan, and himself.

"You mean a lot to me man, and I was just as in the wrong as you were. I took out my anger on you when you were just trying to cheer me up, and you didn't realize how sensitive I was at the time." Wendy offered a smile "So, don't go beatin' yourself up about it," she added.

Dipper felt a small smile slip onto his lips "Thanks for forgiving me…" he said. A question began to tug at the back of Dippers mind "Oh, um… How do you know my name?" he asked.

Wendy smirked. She put her two fingers against her lips, and did a zipping shut gesture, pretending to throw away a key "I have been sworn to secrecy," she said. Dipper sighed "I guess that's fair," he said. Wendy smiled, placing a quick kiss on Dippers cheek. That caused him to jump in surprise and blush a dark pink. He looked up at Wendy, who grinned "Think of that as a token of my forgiveness, an apology, and that we're still friends," she said. Dipper smiled softly "T-thanks, Wendy," he said.

Wendy ruffled Dippers hat once more, nudging him lightly in the arm "No problem, Dipper."


	6. Wrong from the Start (Stancest)

**Wrong from the Start (Stancest)**

 _ **(A/N): Takes place near the end of A Tale of Two Stans, when Stan and Ford are staring at themselves in the mirror.**_

Stan stood beside Ford, both circled by silence as they stared at themselves in the mirror.

Both felt that they where unable to speak. Finally seeing each other after thirty years was one of the most abnormal feelings to them. They had been without seeing each other for so long, it almost hurt to be near each other after the fight they had thirty years ago.

Ford shifted his gaze to the side. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but found that no words would come out.

Stan swallowed "You know…" he began, gaining Fords attention "I've always wondered what you'd do if we saw each other again. What you'd say… How you'd feel… Wonder if you'd even cry…" he said, letting out a soft chuckle, knowing that his brother wasn't one to show emotion.

Ford frowned, sadness filling his eyes, despite Stan trying to make light of the situation. Ford had treated his brother terribly for so many years. Ford's surprised that he _wasn't_ crying.

A memory had came to Ford. It was a few weeks before the science fair... Before he got the pamphlet for West Coast Tech... Before everything went down hill with his brother. They had been on the swing set on the beach, watching the sun set. One thing led to another and they ended up sharing a kiss. After that, everything was normal. Nothing had changed between them. Ford had always wondered why that was. Was it because they where brothers? Was it because it was just a kiss? Or... Was it because they already knew they loved each other more then brothers should?

"Can we take a step back?" Ford asked, blinking back tears that burned at the corner of his eyes. Stan smiled softly, looking back on all they had been through "How far?" he asked.

"Where we messed up... Back to the beginning, where we went wrong… Where _I_ went wrong…" Ford mumbled softly, feeling his hands shake.

Stan took a deep breath, doing his best to not cry "Alright…" he said "But before that... Can you do something for me?" he asked.

Ford nodded, "Anything."

"Take back everything you said that you didn't mean."

Ford sucked in a shaky breath, looking up into his twin's soft brown eyes that he still found comfort and reassurance in " _Everything_ … I… I take back everything…" he said "A-and I know that it's pretty worthless coming from me, but… I'm sorry. I should never have let you get kicked out of the house. I should have tried to contact you. I-I should have…" Ford trailed off as tears rolled down his cheeks "I should have done so much more…"

Stan offered a smile, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. He held out his arms and wrapped Ford into a tight hug "I'm sorry to... For everything..."

Ford smiled lightly, returning his brothers hug "I... I missed you... And..." Ford tightened his hold on Stan "I love you..."

Stan smiled "I love you to, Sixer," he mumbled.


	7. I Want You (Mendy)

**I Want You (Mendy)**

 _ **(A/N): This does take place in Society of the Blind Eye; however, this conversation takes place on the roof of the Mystery Shack, a few hours before Dipper, Soos, Wendy, and Mabel go see McGucket.**_

It was a slow day at the shack, so Wendy decided to go up to the roof and take a break. Once she was on the roof she was surprised to find that Mabel was up there as well. Wendy pulled off her hat and placed it on Mabel's head, sitting down beside her "Hey, dork," she greeted, giving Mabel a wide smile.

Mabel smiled lightly, adjusting the hat to fit properly "Hey Wendy," she greeted.

"So, what are ya doin' up here?" Wendy asked, shifting her gaze from the forest to Mabel.

Mabel let out a sigh "I was just thinking about all my bad break ups… I just don't get it, Wendy," she began, laying down on her back "I hug a lot, I can burp the alphabet, I have scratch and sniff clothing. Why does every boy leave me?" she asked, looking up at Wendy, a sad expression on her face.

"Pfft, who cares?" Wendy asked "Boys are the worst. You shouldn't get hung up, man," she added, giving Mabel a light nudge with her foot.

"Maybe I come on too strong, you know?" Mabel asked, a sad look crossing her face.

"Well, what's your opener?" asked Wendy, taking her hat off of Mabel's head "Pretend I'm a boy," she added, tucking her hair into her hat and putting a lock of hair under her nose, creating a mustache "Mmm, testosterone," she said making her voice deeper and shifting her head to spit over the edge of the roof.

"AH! Seriously?! Right in the eye!" Stan exclaimed "Why am I even out here?! There aren't any tourists!"

Mabel giggled as she sat up. Wendy did a fist pump, feeling victorious at her aim.

Mabel looked up at Wendy, feeling her heart speed up in her chest. She never really acknowledged it, because Wendy was Dippers crush, but… She felt that same feeling. She ignored it at first, feeling as though she shouldn't get in the way of Dipper, which is why she's also dated so many guys. She tried to get rid of the feeling, but it stayed. She had to acknowledge it. She had a crush on Wendy.

Mabel took a deep breath "Hey…" she began, slowly "I-I'm Mabel… I'm twelve and I own a pig…" She bit the inside of her cheek, "Want to get married?"

Wendy smiled "Honestly, that was perfect," she said, pulling her hat off of her head to let her hair fall down to his natural length "You should just forget about guys, man," she said.

Mabel smiled, rubbing her arm "I…" she took a deep breath "You remember Dippers whole crush on you?" she asked.

Wendy raised an eyebrow, nodding "Yeah… Why?" she asked.

Mabel swallowed "Cause… Cause I…" she squeezed her eyes shut "IREALLYREALLYLIKEYOUTOO!" she exclaimed, the words coming out mushed together.

Wendy blinked "I'm not gonna lie dude, I did not catch any of that," she admitted.

Mabel sighed and groaned in frustration, rubbing her eyes.

Wendy frowned "Sorry, man," she said.

Mabel shook her head "It's okay… It's not your fault… I just…" Mabel trailed off, looking down at her shoes "I just… What do you do when you like someone that you can't have?" she asked, looking up at Wendy for some type of reassurance.

Wendy tapped her chin in thought, attempting to recall a time where she was in Mabel's situation "Well…" she began "When that ever happened to me, I just tried to be their friend. Sure you can't date 'em, but at least you get to hang out and be friends," she explained "Who do you like that you can't have?"

Mabel swallowed, shifting her gaze, a light blush forming on her cheeks "I like…" Mabel looked up at Wendy, who gave her a soft smile. Mabel swallowed _"She's still friends with Dipper… So… Why wouldn't she stay friends with me?"_ she thought. Mabel took a deep breath, a look of determination taking hold of her face "Wendy, I like you," she stated.

Wendy blinked, "What?"

Mabel straightened her posture "I like you. I've liked you just as long as Dipper has, and I know we can't be together, and that's okay, because we can still be good friends and hang out and stuff," she said.

Wendy remained quite for a few moments, then let out a soft chuckle, which caused Mabel to faultier and look worried "W-what?" Mabel asked. Wendy ruffled Mabel's hair "Dude, I already knew that," she said. Mabel blinked "Y-you did?" she asked, a wave of confusion taking hold of her face. Wendy nodded "Yeah. You and your brother are terrible at hiding your affections towards someone," she said, giving Mabel a wide grin "I appreciate that you accepted us being friends. That was really cool of you," she said "Cause it'd suck not having you as a friend."

Mabel smiled softly "So... No awkward stuff?" she asked.

Wendy nodded "No awkward stuff," she said.


End file.
